White Walls
by Lucicelo
Summary: The moment Nowaki heard the bad news, he rushed over to the emergency room to find his lover.


**_A/N: A misinterpreted moment in the hospital where Nowaki misunderstands Tsumori's news that Hiroki ended up in surgery lol Rewritten ask that I received on tumblr. I added more to the original ending since this felt like it ended at a sudden note. Please, enjoy!_**

 ** _If you like what you read, please consider donating to my kofi! The link is through my profile and my tumblr account: Lucicelo._**

 ** _-Lucicelo_**

* * *

The moment Tsumori relayed his message, Nowaki's clipboard fell onto the ground. His eyes widened, his palms began to sweat, and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Taking off in a sprint, he ran past Tsumori, and ignored the calls for his name. His ears blocked out everything but the beating of his heart. He maneuvered past the nurses, his mind wrecked with endless scenarios. Tears prickling in his eyes. His long legs made his trip short. Yet, time slowed down on his way to the emergency room.

Locating the one of the different E.R doctors, he saw the blood on her scrubs. He ran toward her. No time to lose. He needed to know about the state of his lover. Abruptly stopping in front of her, she stared up at him in shock.

"Doctor Kusama?" She inquired while holding her gloved bloody hands up. She wondered why a pediatrician arrived on their floor. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know where Hiroki Kamijou is?" Nowaki asked, eyes darted to the beds in the E.R. "Is he alright?"

She saw his distress and informed him quick. "I just finished operating on him. Good thing the ambulance got him in time. He is in room number -"

"Thank you," Nowaki told her before he hurried away toward the room in question.

He slowed down his stride when he saw patients walking through the hallway. Nerves built up in him as he read each door number. Staring at the last name placed on the outside door, his heart sped faster as he grew closer to the room number.

Panic built up inside of him, none of these names matched Hiroki's last name. He got closer to the last few rooms of the hall. His hands trembled and sweat accumulated on his brow.

At room 23, he located the name Kamijou. Yanking the door open, the nurse, who wrote on the clipboard, jumped in surprise.

"Doctor?" She gasped.

The white curtain surrounded the bed. Nowaki licked his dry lips. Pushing away his worst thoughts, he leveled his voice. "Is he alright?"

She nodded her head. "He got some blood transfusions due to the blood loss, but he will be just fine."

Nowaki pulled aside the curtain and saw an I.V inserted into Hiroki's vein. An oxygen mask placed over Hiroki's face which somewhat covered a bruise on the side of his face. Purple and red in color. He wore the signature hospital robe with his arms above the blanket which stopped at the middle of his chest.

According to Tsumori, Hiroki got into some sort of accident which earned him a spot in the emergency room. Of course, in his panic, he didn't stick around to find out all the details. As he stood beside the bed, he brushed aside Hiroki's bangs. Hiroki didn't look too banged up. Not that it downplayed the seriousness, Hiroki might of had something worse than he imagined.

"Is it anything serious?"

"It would have if he didn't come to the emergency room sooner." She handed Nowaki the clipboard. "A few more hours and we would of had something to worry about."

Nowaki read everything, down the minute detail the doctor wrote. "Good."

The nurse noticed the closeness between them which prompted her to ask. "Do you know him?"

Nowaki turned to her and nodded his head. "Yes," He kept a hand on Hiroki's arm, showing no indication of moving away from his side.

"Ah, well, I'm sure he's in good hands. Excuse me, doctor." She left the room just as Hiroki groaned from the bed. Nowaki turned his attention back onto Hiroki, still worried about his state of being.

Hiroki woke up during their conversation. As his vision cleared up, he winced at the bright white walls of the room. A stark different from the light green office he shared with Miyagi. This meant he collapsed at Mitsuhashi and someone called the ambulance for him.

He hoped none of his students saw him in such a vulnerable state.

Using all his strength, he moved the oxygen mask from his face, then placed his hand on his chest. Looking to the right, he noticed Nowaki sitting at his bedside, donning his doctor's coat.

"Hiro-san, you're awake." Nowaki held the clipboard close to his chest.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki tried moving in the bed, but a sharp pain made him stop. "What happened? Better question, what are you doing here during your working hours?"

"That's not important." Nowaki gripped the clipboard so hard that it trembled. "I almost lost you."

Hiroki turned his head toward Nowaki. "W-What?" His neck strained from the movement. "Shit…my chest and my stomach hurts." He regretted confessing it when he saw Nowaki's eyes widen.

"Do you need me to get the nurse?" His eyes went toward the I.V bag. "I thought they added the right dosage to dull the pain from surgery. I could call her back so she can add on another-"

" _Nowaki._ " Hiroki gritted out. "The dosage is fine."

"If you're sure." Nowaki sighed in relief at Hiroki's abrasiveness. This meant his lover was already on the road to recovery.

Hiroki's head lolled to the side when he asked Nowaki. "What did I have? There is no way I was in pain for no reason."

"Appendicitis."

"That's it!?" Hiroki snapped. "I thought I was _dying_ in my office!"

Nowaki reached out his hand and patted Hiroki's shoulder. "Sometimes, appendicitis tends to escalate on a moments notice. It's no wonder you mistook it for something far more grave. Although, the lead E.R doctor did mention that if you didn't go into surgery on time, it would have ruptured."

"Well, _fuck_. Miyagi is going to hover over me when I go back to work. I remember him dropping his cigarette to catch me." Hiroki arched his brow. "And...why did you think you were going to lose me?" Nowaki's face turned bright red in embarrassment. " _Nowaki?_ "

Nowaki rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...um..."

Hiroki watched in amusement as Nowaki fumbled to explain himself. "You didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation, did you?"

"No." Nowaki hunched his shoulders. "I ran over her as fast as possible to see you. Tsumori-senpai told me you got into an accident and I assumed the worst."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "The simple word, _appendicitis,_ would have calmed your nerves. Doesn't he have any idea how stressed out you get over bad news? _Honestly_." He sighed. "Come closer." Nowaki scooted closer to him so he tipped his head back. "Now, kiss me and go back to work. I don't want to see you here until _after_ your shift. Got it?"

Blush still evident on his cheeks, Nowaki bent down and kissed Hiroki. Lingering in contact, Nowaki brushed the back of his fingers against Hiroki's face before breaking contact.

Hiroki reconnected their lips for a peck before pinching Nowaki's cheek. "I'll see you later, alright?"'

Nowaki's worried face transformed back into his usual smiling self. "Okay."

"Good. Now, get going. I don't want to hear you got in trouble because of me." Hiroki shooed Nowaki out of the room who blew him a kiss before disappearing out of sight. He attempted to maneuver into a more comfortable possible as he muttered . "He'll be back by his lunchtime."


End file.
